1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television lens apparatus, and in particular, to a television lens apparatus in which tarry lamps turned on according to an operation status of a television camera which is connected to the television lens apparatus are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In television image pickup in studios, outdoor sport relay broadcast, and the like, box-type television lens apparatuses called EFP lens apparatuses are used widely (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-352281). As illustrated in FIG. 15, a television lens apparatus 10′ described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-352281 is equipped with a lens body 12′ and a lens cover 14′. The lens cover 14′ is for surrounding the lens body 12′, and is constructed by attaching a rear end face of a square-barrel front cover 16′ to a front end face of square-barrel body cover 18′.
Luminous bodies (not illustrated), such as LEDs turned on according to an operation status of the television camera connected to the television lens apparatus 10′, are provided on an outer peripheral surface of the lens body 12′. These luminous bodies face the red transparent plates 20′ and 22′ covering aperture sections provided on the front end face and both side faces of the body cover 18′. Camera persons, subject persons such as casters, staffs engaging in image pickup, and the like will grasp that the television camera connected to the television lens apparatus is under an image pickup operation by visually identifying light emission of the luminous bodies from the external through the red transparent plates 20′ and 22′.